The Pokemon Master 2: Ash's Reign
by Y2Jen
Summary: (The original The Pokemaster 2- Ash's Reign, not the remake.) Can Ash and Misty's daughter, Ashley, and Jessy and Gary's son, George, stop the war between the two rivaled families? (finished)
1. Ch1 The First Half

The sun rose like it did everyday, but today was no ordinary day in a town called Pallet. The Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum, had returned home to celebrate the birth of his child. The mother was none other than Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Like before, Professor Oak held the party, but this time rather than in the Pallet Town Memorial Hall, they held it in the new Ketchum Community Center, a newly built sports arena, dedicated to the Ketchum family legacy. Everyone stood in the communion area, awaiting the arrival of Ash and his family. Prof. Oak stood at the podium on the stage, he knew that Ash's dad would be proud. Finally the moment arrived, Ash came out from behind the side curtains, Misty and their baby behind him. Brock, Tracy, Todd and Delia stood on the opposite side, applauding the Pokemon Master. (Ages- Ashley: 1 month, Ash and Misty: 18, Brock, Todd and Tracy: 19)  
  
"My friends, thank you for this warm welcome." Ash announced and the crowd let out a cheer. He couldn't help but smile, knowing his dad would be proud as he spoke these words, "And like my dad told you those many years ago, maybe one day my child will follow in my families footsteps and make Pallet even prouder."  
  
The roar grew louder. Pikachu appeared on Ash's shoulder, they smiled at each other and then Ash looked out over the townspeople proudly. Everyone was happy.  
  
"Wow, who would've thought that our pal Ash would someday be a dad." Tracy sighed.  
  
"I wonder what he's gonna name the kid." Todd added.  
  
"What does it matter, I'm sure he'll like us." Brock replied.  
  
"Her." Delia's voice caused the boy trio to turn to her. "Yes, his baby is a girl."  
  
The trio looked stunned, a female Ketchum PokeMaster to be?  
  
Elsewhere, while Pallet partied, the outskirts were filled with hate. A boy with bushy redish-brown hair dressed in a greyish black jumpsuit bounced a blue rubber ball up and down. Two sets of shoes appeared next to him and the ball which had bounced up had not come down. The boy slowly looked up to see a lady with long red hair and a boy with shoulder length blueish purple hair. They were Jessy and James of Team Rocket. (Ages: George: 2, Gary: 18, Jessy and James: 25)  
  
"Hey Jess, I heard that the brat's kid is a girl." James turned to his partner.  
  
"Good, that should make things interesting." Jessy replied. "So far everyone in the Ketchum bloodline that has gone onto becoming a trainer has always been a male, though a female Pokemon Master is possible. Go get Meowth's report." James nodded and left.  
  
"Uhm, mom?" The boy tugged on her.  
  
"Yes George?" "Can I have my ball back?" Jessy looked at the ball in her hand and then dropped it to the floor, "Sure, knock yourself out."  
  
"It's gonna work hon, our plan will soon be victorious." A man in the shadows said. "Jessy?"  
  
"Yes?" She turned to him as he came into the light. "Gary?"  
  
"I'm so glad I married you, we have so much in common." Gary drew Jessy close to him. "And soon our George will too." Then Meowth and James came back.  
  
"The twerp named the kid Ashley." Meowth announced. "After himself no doubt."  
  
"Duh." James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes Ash, revenge will soon be ours." Gary grinned. "Now we'll show you."  
  
Seven years later, one morning, Ashley was going outside to play. Her short brown hair was tied into a small ponytail in the back of her head. (Ages- Ashley: 7, George: 9, Ash and Misty: 25, Brock, Tracy and Todd: 26, Gary: 25, Jessy and James: 32)  
  
"Where are you going?" She turned to see Ash coming over towards her.  
  
"I wanna go play outside." Ashley said, seeing her mom and Brock appear beside her dad.  
  
"Be careful." Misty warned. "It's dangerous out there."  
  
"We should know." Brock sighed, looking in Ash's direction.  
  
"Yes mom, yes Brock." Ashley ran off. "By!"  
  
Brock went off to go feed the Pokemon at Prof. Oak's and Misty went inside the house to help Delia with the housework. Ash noticed Tracy and Todd.  
  
"Hey, you guys. Go watch over Ashley, Brock is busy."  
  
"You got it." Tracy assured as Todd saluted Ash, and then the duo went off.  
  
Later on, the two found Ashley, and she wasn't too happy about being babysat.  
  
"Well, let's eat some lunch." Todd grabbed a bag out of his pack.  
  
"Yea, aren't you hungry?" Tracy asked but Ashley just shook her head an ran off. "Hey!" He yelled after her but then he and Tod reached into the bag of chips, it was empty. "You ate them all!" "No I didn't. You did!"  
  
"Nu uh!" "Uh hu!"  
  
They went on and on and forgot to watch Ashley, she had run into the outskirts.  
  
"What's that?" Ashley gasped  
  
Two shadows flew over her. She looked up only to see big trees, and banged into George. They both fell over. George got up quickly and Ashley began to get nervous.  
  
"Hey watch it!" He growled and started to back Ashley up, she looked afraid. "Who are you anyway, I don't recognize you."  
  
"A-Ashley's my name, so leave me alone." She continued to back away from him, he couldn't corner her that way.  
  
"Will you cut that out?" He complained.  
  
"Oh." Ashley groaned. "What would dad do if he were here?"  
  
"You rely on daddy to do everything for you? Ha! Well I'm independent." George boasted.  
  
"Cool. Can you teach me to be independent too?" Ashley asked, even though she didn't really know what the impressive sounding word meant.  
  
"Well..."  
  
George tried not to blush as he turned around, he was a little embarrassed because he didn't know how to teach her to be independent. He didn't really know what it meant either. But before he could say anything, a Pidgeot and a Fearow swooped overhead. They both screamed in shock.  
  
"Come on, let's loose them!"  
  
"Right." George nodded and ran with her. She began to slow and he took the lead. "This way."  
  
"Hurry!" Ashley cried.  
  
A flock of Pidgey and Spearow appeared behind them. The birds started after them again. Ashley and George jumped into a pond. The birds couldn't swim so they left. Finally the duo emerged from the water and started to climb up the bank when a Pidgeotto appeared and it was headed for George. But Ashley splashed the bird and it got startled and flew away.  
  
"That was a close one." George panted.  
  
"Yea." Ashley agreed, trying to catch her breath. The two looked at each other, they realized that after saving each other, that they were friends. "Hey, let's have some fun."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Tag, you're it!" Ashley tagged George. He ran after her but finally she stopped. "Hey, I never got your name, what is it?"  
  
As this was going on, Jessy peered out from the bushes. She had heard George laughing and now she saw him with a girl.  
  
"Oh, my name is George."  
  
"Mines Ashley."  
  
Jessy perked up, she was Ash's daughter! Suddenly, Ash appeared from out of nowhere and faced George, blocking him from Ashley. But Jessy leaped in the way of her son and growled at him.  
  
"Jessy." Ash growled.  
  
"Ash." Jessy looked up slightly to see Pikachu pouting on Ash's back. "Pikachu...." Misty and the others looked annoyed as they stood behind Ash. "And company."  
  
"Where's your motto Jessy?" Misty turned up her nose. Ashley ran over to Ash as Jessy picked up George.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of us Pallet." Jessy turned and left. Ash sighed and they all headed back home.  
  
"When I got rid of Giovanni and the Rockets, it included them." Ash muttered angrily to himself.  
  
"Remember, they weren't there for your victory announcement." Misty replied.  
  
Ash then turned to Ashley,"Don't worry Ashley." He smiled to his sad daughter as she walked down beside him. "I'm not as mad as you think." She stopped and looked up. "You may not believe it, but I was a lot worse than you when I was a kid."  
  
"Ask anyone." Brock chimed in.  
  
"Just be more careful next time."  
  
Ash and Ashley grinned at each other. Ash now knew how his dad felt, only it was a little different in Ash's case. In the outskirts, Jessy was also a talking to, but it wasn't an understanding, it was a lecture. And even Gary, James and Meowth listened in.  
  
"She is the enemy!" She was saying. "I just wanted to play with her, like a friend. Is that so wrong?" George cowered to the ground  
  
"Is it wrong?" Meowth sputtered in shock. "Duh!" He walked up to George and hit him on the head. "Get it into your brain kid! Well, I can't expect much out of you, knowing who your parents are."  
  
"Hey, shut up." Jessy growled at Meowth's little joke. "Oh. Friends." She grumbled. "If I had it my way, I'd....." She stopped and grinned. James, Gary and Meowth looked up at her. "I have a plan."  
  
"Another one?" The trio turned to each other.  
  
"I'll explain later." She turned back to George. "After the soon to be friend of Ashley is put to bed." George looked up at her, what did she mean? Jessy put him to bed and then came back to Meowth and the others. "Listen to me, I have a plan to get rid of Ash. If you did it right, our plan to overthrow him will be victorious."  
  
"It'll fly like on an eagle!" James cheered, the others turned to him. "What? I haven't said anything in a while...." Jessy sighed and then began to explain her plan.  
  
About three years later, Ashley was old enough to start training. Everyone went to Prof. Oak's lab to see which Pokemon she would choose. Finally, the two came out to the awaiting group. Ashley walked down the steps, her long brown hair was tied back to two ponytails on the side with her bangs going over her forehead. Her aunts, her grandma, Brock, Tracy, Todd, her parents, everyone was there smiling. (Ages- Ashley: 10, Ash and Misty: 25, Brock, Tracy and Todd: 26)  
  
"Today is the day." "You look great." "Go get those Pokemon!" Her aunts cheered.  
  
"Uh, dad?" Ashley turned to Ash. "I don't need any help, I can do this on my own. Ok?" Ashley hugged Misty.  
  
Ash grinned, "You can become a trainer on your own."  
  
Ashley hugged him. Everyone clapped and cheered as Ashley got our her Pokeball. They all fell silent when she pushed the button.  
  
"Pokeball, go!" She threw it up and out came a Pinser. The crowd applauded.  
  
"Good choice." Ash smiled, Pikachu nodded too.  
  
Ashley returned Pinser and walked away. She looked back to make sure Brock wasn't following her. She nodded and ran off. Ash never saw Tracy and Todd follow Ashley. They thought he wanted them to, but Ash kept his word to his daughter.  
  
Elsewhere, Jessy approached George. He had toughened up and was already a trainer. He looked strong and mean. The bangs of his dark redish brown hair fell over his face and only added to the ruthless, rugged impression. (Ages: George: 12, Gary: 25, Jessy and James: 32)  
  
"We are ready, our plan will work our nicely, wont it?" Jessy grinned.  
  
"I will ger rid of Ash, and all of his followers." George growled quietly. "I will become the Pokemon Master and kill them all." Jessy laughed and Meowth cheered.  
  
Meanwhile, James and Gary were in the North Fields, doing their part of the plan. They were supposed to get some dry gras and make it in a big circle. Then they'd find a Pokemon to lure Ashley to it, then they'd set it on fire.  
  
"I can't believe we used to hang out here." James looked around, Gary just sighed. "Let's hurry and get out of here." James recalled the shock from Raichu, a painful memory.  
  
"Come on." Gary rolled his eyes. "Ashley will come this way soon, we have to hurry."  
  
As they spoke, Ashley was looking everywhere for a Pokemon. Todd and Tracy had lost her and had given up and gone back. Ashley then saw an Abra asleep. But when she crept closer, it vanished by teleporting. Ashley sighed but then saw something else. A Magmar? No, fire! She started to run but found herself surrounded by flames. But she got an idea.  
  
"Pinser, come on out now!" She threw her Pokeball and Pinser appeared in front of her, standing ready for instructions. "Pinser, help me throw rocks on the fire to make an escape path." Pinser nodded and started throwing big stones on the fire. Ashley was glad Pinser obeyed, unlike Pikachu did when Ash started out. Soon they made a path. "Good job, take a work break Pinser."  
  
She returned Pinser and ran on the path. She ran onto the rocks and still had to avoid the wild jumping flames. She looked behind her and saw fire climbing up on the rocks, the same went for in front of her. She ran as fast as she could, as far as she could go on the rocks before the flames began, and then leaped out foward for the ground. She landed on the floor and the long jump and fall had made her unconscious.  
  
"Now for your part of the plan." Jessy said to George and he ran off.  
  
He walked up to Ashley, rocks had fallen onto her. They had become loose from her jump. George rolled them off her and picked her up. He carried her away and put her by a pond, then he splashed her until she woke up to see the stranger over her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" She demanded. "Excuse me." George countered snootily. "I just saved your life."  
  
"I had everything under control, I don't need any help." George couldn't help but laugh at Ashley's argument. "Get out of my way!" She started off but George pulled her back, and he did that each time she tried to leave. "Will you stop that?" She complained but then she looked at him and grinned. "George?" He grinned back, she wasn't mad anymore. "Pika!" A voice was heard in the distance. Ash has seen the smokey flames and he and the others ran to the scene. "Chu!" Pikachu leaped out from the bushes on a ledge, followed by the others.  
  
"You're alright!" Misty hugged Ashley. "How did you manage to escape?"  
  
"My friend George helped me." Ashley turned to him, he grinned back at her.  
  
"Hey!" Ash growled and leaped in front of him. "I'm thankful, but you're not welcome here. You were banished."  
  
"But we are all very grateful." Prof. Oak added  
  
"Well, we do owe him." Brock came next to Ash. "But I don't agree to it." Ash began to pace around, thinking.  
  
"Ash." Misty glared at her rude husband.  
  
He stopped and looked over at George, "You can stay for now." He looked at Brock, who pouted. Ash looked back as if to say, 'I know'  
  
Ashley grinned at George and they all walked back. After the fire incident, Ashley decided to start tomorrow. George grinned to himself, the plan was working. George wasn't welcome in the Ketchum household, so Prof. Oak lent Ashley a tent and sleeping bag to give to him.  
  
"Sorry about this." Ashley smirked.  
  
"Well what do I have to complain about?" George replied. "You're not much of a trainer, now that's something to complain about."  
  
"What?" Ashley growled.  
  
"You need help."  
  
"Ok, Mr. Know-it-all, if you know so much, then teach me."  
  
"Alright then I will. See you tomorrow." George went into the tent, and Ashley went inside.  
  
Meanwhile, Jessy and James were watching. James nearly had a fit when he saw George didn't lay a finger on Ashley.  
  
"Hey, he didn't hurt her! If I were him, I'd be getting me a big chocolate apology cake."  
  
"Remember the plan James, we have to have him gain everyone's trust. And when they all trust him, time to strike!" James grinned.  
  
The next morning, Ash wok up startled from a dream about Giovanni and George killing himself and his dad. George waited outside for Ashley, soon she came out and they walked off.  
  
"I like all Pokemon, I don't care who I catch." Ashley was saying.  
  
"Well I like scary, tough and powerful Pokemon, like Beedrill and Alakazam. I just recently evolved my Kadabra." George boasted.  
  
"Wow, cool Pokemon.  
  
Ashley and George came up to Tracy and Todd who were teasing a flock of Pidgey. Remembering the mean flock that had attacked them a long time ago, Ashley and George joined in. But they soon ran into a herd of Ryhorn who chased after them.  
  
"Those aren't Slowpoke and Slowbro!" Todd cried as they ran, wishing that the heard really was.  
  
Soon they lost them. Todd and Tracy liked George now. They decided to leave, Ashley and George went off too.  
  
"Hey, look at that." Ashley said as they walked home at dusk, looking up at the stars along the way.  
  
"Looks like a Weedle evolving into a Kakuna." George looked up at the stars as he walked by her.  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if after we lived good lives we became something nice like stars?"  
  
"Do you think my family and friends would?" George caught himself and stopped.  
  
They looked at each other and George realized that the plan had failed. He was only supposed to pretend to like her, but he was for real. They walked back home when they passed a big billboard poster. It had a tropical paradise on it with a young boy and girl in love.  
  
"Reminds me of," Ashley started and George turned to her. "Us." They kissed and then continued on. "Good night." Ashley hugged him and then went inside. George went into his tent.  
  
"Ahem?" George peered out of the tent to find the owner of the voice outside, it was Ash. "You know, you're not so bad." Ash opened the door. They grinned at each other and went inside.  
  
"Yes, now!" Gary said as he watched them, but George didn't jump on Ash. "What are you waiting for?" But George didn't beat Ash up. "Get him!" George wasn't harming Ash in any way, they just went inside. "Ah, no!" Gary ran off to report this.  
  
"What!" Jessy roared. "He's betraying us?"  
  
"What do we do, we have to stop him." Meowth panicked. "I saw him with my own to eyes." Gary shook his head. "Dam you son!"  
  
"I have a plan." James spoke up and everyone turned, shocked, but listened. 


	2. Ch2 The Second Half

The next morning, George decided to tell the plan to Ashley and how he wouldn't take part in it anymore. But before he could say a word to her, Ash came outside.  
  
"Come on George." Ash started walking.  
  
He grinned at Ashley and the two guys walked off. Ashley was glad Ash finally took a liking to George. Ash told George about Giovanni and himself when he was a kid and ten.  
  
"He really was a bad guy." George whispered, and Ash turned to him.  
  
"You don't have to be." He replied. "You're given a chance."  
  
"So, what you're saying is...." George stopped when Jessy's familiar laughter cut him off.  
  
"Good job George." She grinned as the two boys were surrounded. "All according to plan."  
  
"What? You!" Ash growled in angry shock.  
  
"Hu? But, I didn't...." George stammered, lost for words.  
  
"Attack." At Jessy's command, James leaped for Ash, but was easily knocked aside.  
  
"No!" George yelled and ran to help Ash, but he tripped and banged his head. Meowth and the other Pokemon piled onto Ash.  
  
"Yes, get him!" Jessy laughed.  
  
Ash, Pokemon and all, rolled down a hill. When Ash got up, Gary lunged for him. But Ash ran and Gary missed. Jessy and the others ran after him and cornered him by a high cliff.  
  
"Ka!" Pikachu called from above. Ash looked up and started climbing, Pikachu jumped onto his back.  
  
"Get him!" Jessy called. "Yes." She laughed as James grinned.  
  
Ash looked up to see George call his name. Since Ash had lost his trust, he ignored him and continued up. James noticed that George was failing to follow Jessy's attack.  
  
"I'll get him, so we'll triumph!" He began to climb and he spoke to himself, "I'll show you who a real master should be." He finally caught up to Ash and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried and Ash turned.  
  
"This will be our victory." James smiled, but Ash socked him off. James still had balance so Pikachu shocked him and he fell "Uh oh." "No!" Jessy cried.  
  
Gary shook his head in disbelief. As Ash got to the top of the cliff, he knocked some boulders loose and they fell onto James. George went to help Ash as he climbed over.  
  
"You traitor." Ash growled, refusing it.  
  
Ash walked home but George decided he'd better go check on James first. He ran down a hill and started to dig the rocks off of James. Jessy shoved him out of the way. He backed up and stood by Gary as the Pokemon watched.  
  
"James." Jessy finally found him.  
  
"Sorry Jess, I failed again." He whispered. Jessy tried to hold back the tears. James slowly started to close his eyes, "By..." Jessy couldn't hold them back anymore.  
  
Gary came up, "James." He hung his head.  
  
As this went on, Ashley noticed Ash limping home.  
  
"Oh no, dad!" She turned to Brock. "Do something!"  
  
"Go help." He told Tracy and Todd, and they all ran over to Ash. "What happened?"  
  
"George led me to a, ambush." And with that, he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"It, can't be...." Ashley whispered.  
  
"Ash, speak to us!" Tracy cried as Todd and the others picked him up.  
  
"Well get you home." Todd said as they took him back to the house.  
  
Back with George, Jessy's anger exploded and she lashed it out on her son.  
  
"You. Why did you do it, what have you done!" She yelled as she approached him.  
  
"I.... I, didn't do anything. I'm sorry to say, but it was Ash." George stammered. "It wasn't my fault."  
  
"Yes it was! How could you kill our best friend James!" Jessy felt the tears coming again. Gary was getting mad at his son, he scowled at him.  
  
"What? No!" George ran off confused.  
  
Gary started after him but Jessy held him back, "No, let him go. I have a new plan." Gary and the others grinned. "Now that Ash is hurt, we can steal his Pokemon and overthrow him once and for all. He'll either fight us and loose or give in by force!" Everyone cheered.  
  
Meanwhile in Pallet, most of the town had come to see if the Pokemon Master was ok. Delia had put bandages on him. Misty got Ash a drink of water while the others were talking to him. Suddenly some of the onlookers began to whisper. They all turned to see George coming back.  
  
"It's George!" Ashley cried happily, but Ash found his strength and leaped in front of her.  
  
"So, you came back." He growled.  
  
"You have to believe me Ash." George gulped. "I didn't...."  
  
"Yea, he didn't...." Ashley chimed in.  
  
"Quiet!" Ash yelled and leered at George. "I said that when I banished the Rockets that it didn't include you. But now it does!" Ashley gasped.  
  
"No!" George ran off confused, it was all happening to fast, like a bad dream.  
  
"Daddy please!" Ashley began to protest.  
  
"I had to do what was right, you have to see that this is a scam."  
  
"No, he loves me, and I love him."  
  
"No, he doesn't. He's following a plan to get through everyone and kill me. You have to see that Giovanni's best man is trying to become what I am. And I must keep my place as my dad would have." Ash looked down at Pikachu.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Ashley sobbed and ran into the house. The others tried to stop and calm her down but she just ran right past them. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"What, did I do the right thing?" Ash sighed aloud and turned to Pikachu. "I did, didn't I?"  
  
Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, "Pika." He patted Ash and they looked towards the direction in which Ashley had ran.  
  
Ashley had run off to find George, she looked everywhere. Finally she fell to the ground crying, he was gone.  
  
"Ashley." A voice called. She turned, she'd never heard the voice before, she didn't know who it was.  
  
"Whose there?" She gulped and a ghost like figured appeared before her. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am a long gone relative of yours. Have you ever heard of the Pokemon Master killed by Giovanni?"  
  
Ashley looked at the person, "Are you my grandpa?" The figured nodded and Ashley gasped, it was Mr. Ketchum! She was shocked, "I, well...."  
  
"It's ok, I'm here to help you." Ashley listened. "The two feuding families must be united, good and evil must come as one. The bad guys must realize that they aren't who they should be. You must get them all together. My son doesn't understand, Jessy doesn't understand, but you, you and George do. You know that you all must be united. You must do this for me, it's something that I can't do."  
  
"I understand, I'll do it." Ashley nodded and Mr. Ketchum grinned, she was so much like his son.  
  
"I know you can." And with that, Mr. Ketchum faded away.  
  
It was up to Ashley now, she had to be the hero, but first, she had to find George. She looked all over until she found him, he was looking for her.  
  
"I'm so glad were together again." He grinned. "Now we can both leave and live happily ever after."  
  
But Ashley shook her head, "No, we have to go back." George's smile faded. "I know what I'm doing, we have to get our families to stop. Without our help, they could be apart as war rivals forever." George sighed but finally nodded in agreement.  
  
As this went on, Jessy and her crew were on the attack, heading for Pallet. Brock was out doing his weather report when he saw them, he had to tell Ash.  
  
"Ash!" He ran over.  
  
"Brock?" Ash turned. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, besides a storm coming, Jessy is almost here. It's finally the war!" Brock panted.  
  
The war was the final battle which both sides agreed on, the one who will win this would be the winner. So far, the two sides were tied for victory.  
  
"Todd, Tracy, if you can't come to battle, go find Ashley. Brock, get Professor Oak and my mom." Ash commanded and everyone ran off. "Well move." He growled to Todd and Tracy before he ran off himself. They tensed, this was serious.  
  
Outside, Jessy and the rest finally came to the battle scene. Any townsfolk nearby fled. Jessy stood on top of a rock that overlooked the field. Gary, Meowth and the rest of the team stood below her. Ash and his group came too, he made sure everyone was there. They all stood in a line.  
  
Ash stepped in front of them and he seemed to say, 'look at Jessy, I have a better team'. Everyone leered at each other.  
  
"This is it Ash." Jessy grinned. "Finally my dreams will come true."  
  
"Well I'm sure she gets a good night sleep." Tracy joked quietly to Todd.  
  
"This is your last chance to surrender." Ash growled.  
  
"As is yours." Jessy replied slyly. In the distance, the storm was getting closer, thunder and lighting were taking part in the war. "Attack!"  
  
Both teams walked into the battlefield, all but Jessy herself. She stood on the rock accompanied by her Pokemon. But Ash fought. They all ran at each other. The people and Pokemon fought bitterly against each other. The trainers let their Pokemon out to do battle to. Ashley and George finally made it to the scene. Atop a cliff, they watched the horrific war. They started down.  
  
"You're dead Misty!" Gary yelled from behind her.  
  
She turned to see him on a rock. Gary sent out a Kingler and Misty sent out her Golduck. After they did, Gary lunged on top of her. Todd and Tracy were running from James' Growlithe, Growly. He was getting revenge for his lost trainer. Victrebell and Weezing accompanied him.  
  
"What do we do?" Todd asked.  
  
"Just keep running!" Tracy cried,  
  
Soon they were cornered. Growly growled, causing Todd to hide behind Tracy. Todd felt something on his neck, he looked down and saw his camera. He laughed and pulled dit off his neck.  
  
"Freeze, or I'll let you have it. I will, it's loaded!" The Pokemon thought it was a gun so they ran off to find anyone else to fight. Todd grinned, "Looks can be deceiving."  
  
But as they gained victory, Ash was losing ground, and Pikachu was running out of electricity. Pikachu sat down tired, Ash saw him.  
  
"Oh no, Pikachu!"  
  
Jessy saw her chance, there was no way Ash could keep it up forever, he was still hurt. Ash had been stupid to fight, he was tired now while Jessy wasn't. She leaped down off the rock.  
  
"I don't need you guys." She whispered to her Pokemon and they staid back. "Ash, I'll get you this time."  
  
Ash was holding back a Rhydon away from Pikachu. Jessy snuck up and socked Ash, he fell and hit the ground hard. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to the center of the field. Rain pelted the ground as thunder boomed and lightning flashed. The bosses were battling. Jessy and Ash began to circle each other. They both held a Pokeball over their head. As soon as the Pokemon would start to fight, so would Ash and Jessy, they would fight to the death, and the team of the fallen leader would either be banished or enslaved by the victor.  
  
"Pokeball go!" They each threw a Pokeball and crouched down to fight. But a hand grabbed each Pokeball. "What?" They looked to see Ashley and George holding their parent's Pokeball.  
  
"Hu, Ashley?" Ash gasped, Ashley gave him the Pokeball and looked at him. He put it away, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Hey, George!" Jessy cried. George did the same as Ashley. Jessy put it away, "What are you doing?"  
  
"You wont fight, as long as we're here." He replied.  
  
"This has got to stop." Ashley spoke up.  
  
"You're pathetic." Jessy scowled at George and muttered, "Some on."  
  
"Why are you doing this, what's the point?" Ashley asked. Misty looked at Ash and Ash looked around at everyone. "There is no such thing as good and bat, we're all the same. There is no bat Pokemon, well, except for maybe Meowth. But even Gary is a good guy, all you need to do is realize it." Gary's expression changed but Meowth pouted and scowled next to Jessy. "We should be friends, not foes." Everyone looked around and whispered about Ashley's speech.  
  
"Gary, send out Dodrio." Jessy turned, but Gary just looked shocked.  
  
"No hon." He looked at Ashley. "Don't you understand? Ashley is right."  
  
"Your own husband!" Meowth growled in shock to Jessy.  
  
"Traitor, now you're an enemy too." She turned to face the Pokemon, but they were all gone, they also agreed with Ashley. Jessy and Meowth saw them standing behind Ash.  
  
"Come on Jessy, be a good guy." Ash said.  
  
"Never!" Jessy stood her ground. "You're all traitors!" She scowled at them all.  
  
"Why I oughta....!" Meowth stepped foward and Ash turned to him.  
  
"This will be my revenge." Jessy whispered to Meowth, noticing Ash, as usual, wasn't paying attention. Jessy lunged for him, but Ashley knocked her asside.  
  
"Thanks, are you ok?" Ash asked.  
  
"I am if you are." Ashley grinned and Ash grinned back.  
  
"It's a Kodak moment." Todd smiled.  
  
Some laughed, but Ashley suddenly fell back. Jessy had grabbed onto her collar. They both tumbled down a cliff towards a raging rapid. Jessy grabbed onto a rock, but part of it was wet. She could only hang on with one hand. Ashley landed on her feet and turned to see Jessy.  
  
"You're a kid after my own heart." Jessy panted loudly. "Hit them when they're down. Well, I'll see you in hell."  
  
But Ashley reached out her hand, "I'm not like that."  
  
"But I am." Jessy growled.  
  
Ashley moved her hand as Jessy tried to knock her in, but Jessy slipped off and fell instead. Ash, Misty and George looked down to see her fall to her watery grave.  
  
"Ouch." George shivered. Ash helped Ashley up.  
  
"Oh, Ashley."Misty hugged her. "I'm so proud."  
  
"Let's give three cheers for Ashley!" Tracy cheered.  
  
Todd started it, "Hip, hip..."  
  
"Hooray!" Everyone cheered.  
  
"You all make Meowth sick!" He cut in.  
  
"You're banished Meowth, go back to where you came from." Ash grumbled.  
  
"Yea, Veridian City." Ashley nodded.  
  
"Humph." Meowth walked. "The boss probably needs me there anyway."  
  
"George?" Ash called and George approached him. "I'm sorry, I was wrong, you can stay here, where you belong." Jessy's former team came up. "Come back to Pallet." Gary stepped beside and Ash grinned at him. "Everyone."  
  
"Thanks." Ashley and George smiled and hugged. Ash and Misty couldn't help but grin proudly.  
  
Everyone went back and the next day they had a celebration. Like always, Professor Oak led the party, but this time it was at his own home. But this party wasn't a celebration for a trainer or baby, but for the end of the wars, the victory for all the good guys, for evil was gone forever. Everyone cheered for the heros of Pallet, as well as the towns new members.  
  
"Pallet is once again back to normal." Ash announced. "You will never again have anything to fear. The Rockets, Meowth, Giovanni, all of them are banished to their gym. But I will continue to protect you, and I will not be alone." He turned to his family and friends, both new and old.  
  
"Is he the greatest Pokemon Master the world ever had or what?" Prof. Oak laughed and everyone cheered, knowing he was right.  
  
"You go Ash, yea!" Tracy and Todd cheered.  
  
Ash couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes, "I did it dad, I did it for you. I hope you're proud."  
  
He was, as well as everyone else. Everyone knew what a great PokeMaster Pallet and the world had. Ash Ketchum. 


End file.
